Centerfold
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: GAM SLASH You are warned.


_There's something to be said about GAM. I don't know what it is, but there's definately something there. Loosely based on the song Centerfold and HBK's Playgirl photoshoot. I don't own, I'm not making any money, don't sue._

"Adam I don't think we should be doing this. This is Glenn's personal study."

"Calm down Mikey. Glenn's out with Mark getting parts for the old junker bike they picked up at auction last week. It'll be hours before he's back and by that time we'll be out of the study and he'll never, ever know."

Mike pursed his lips as he watched Adam pull open the heavy oak door of Glenn's study and disappeared inside. The blond had been acting funny the past couple of days, his eyes tracking Glenn with a calculating look on the sharp features when he though no one was watching. Of course nothing got by Glenn, the man was used to all sorts of stares; some good, some bad, some lustful in their case, and some that stated they thought he was insane. Mike had come to the conclusion that Glenn was humoring Adam and making him think that his watching was going unnoticed.

"Are you coming Mikey?"

"My name is Mike!" He hissed even though they were the only ones in the house.

"Just get your ass in here already."

Mike rolled his eyes and headed into the darkened room; standing on the other side of the desk as Adam rifled through the drawers. It was obvious that no matter what he said Adam was going to continue his madcap quest so he just kept his words to himself and watches silently. After a few moments Mike moved over and lounged in one of the overly large leather arm chairs; they were his favorite thing about the room. They were big enough for him curl in and feel small and they all carried the scent of Glenn no matter when the last time he sat in one was. He closed his eyes and let the smell envelop him as Adam continued to paw through papers and documents—after all if he didn't see the crime he couldn't be held as a coconspirator to the crime of personal invasion—at least that's what he told himself.

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"You'll see." Came the noncommittal words that he was sure were accompanied by a grin if he looked.

"If we get caught Glenn's going to be mad."

"You worry too much, Glenn won't….AHAH!"

The exclamation made Mike open his eyes and he watched as Adam moved around the desk to plop into his lap; a large manila envelope held in his hand. Across the front in large, graceful looping letters was Glenn's name and address, but there was no return sender and Mike blinked a couple of times.

"Do you know what this is?" Adam asked as he turned the folder over and hesitantly fingered the flap as if he was just then having second thoughts.

"An envelope?"

"Duh." Adam sniped with an eyeroll. "But do you know what's inside of it?"

"No. I'm not SuperCena, I don't have the ability to see through things….or make jobbing look glamorous."

Adam snorted and kissed Mike quickly before slowly opening the flap; his finger sliding along at a pace so slow it made a snail look like the pole sitter of the Daytona 500. Whatever was inside must be important—or Adam thought it was—because the blond wasn't tearing through the yellowed paper as if all the best things of Christmas morning were waiting on him inside. When the last of the seal popped free Adam reached inside and withdrew the contents; staring at the top piece of paper. From what Mike could see it was standard computer paper; plain wait with black type. He reached around Adam to pluck it up so he could get a better view.

"Maybe Glenn has kids that we don't know about that he's supporting?" Mike guessed before looking down at the paper. It took two readings for him to comprehend what they'd found.

_Dear Mr. Jacobs-_

_We here at Playgirl appreciate the time you took out of your schedule to pose for us along with Mr. Hickenbottom. However; we feel that right now we don't have the proper showcase for your unique look. We have sent the pictures that you've posed for to keep in your personal portfolio if you please. Thank you for your contribution._

_Yours Truly, _

_Mr. H. Hefner._

Mike blinked and reread the third time before handing it to Adam and taking the rest of the contents from the blond; his hands shaking a bit as he touched the glossy picture stock. The top picture was of Glenn in full Kane gear standing under red lights with his hair loose around his face. The lighting caught the highlights in his chestnut hair and it blended perfectly with Glenn's tights so that only the black was visible and gave Glenn a disjointed look. The picture underneath that was one of Glenn looking over his shoulder with his hair covering half his face and the white contacted eye staring up as if judging the beholder.

"Well those aren't surprising. They look like pictures that Vince would take for the magazine or for promo pictures for Glenn to sign and give away. Thought Playgirl was for naked men?" Adam questioned as he looked over Mike's shoulder.

"These were test runs. They're to see how well the subject—Glenn—takes to the cameras. The next ones will be better."

There were two more test run photos before they got to the first part of the shoot. Shawn was pictured alongside Glenn; the blond smirking mischievously as Glenn glared. Both men were stripped down to their waists; Shawn standing in only his chaps and tights and Glenn with his unitard pulled down around his hips. Their hair was wettened to give them the look of sweat and a few of the jewel like drops clung to chests and muscles and caught the lights like diamonds.

"Well…that's…."

"Shawn's ruining it." Adam declared.

"I'm sure you're the only person in a America to say that about a half-naked HeartBreak Kid." Mike chuckled before pecking Adam on the lips.

The next picture was one of Glenn with his back to the camera as he headed into a bank of steam; the cloudy wisps blocking out any naked skin below the waist. The humidity from the steam had weighed Glenn's hair down and it laid against the middle of his back in wet ringlets. The next picture was one of Glenn standing under a shower head with water cascading down his body; his head tilted down so that his hair covered his face and his hands pressed palms flat against the tiled wall. Mike's eyes traced the curves of Glenn's muscled and his throat went dry as he imagined the water trickling down the strong thighs and over the impressive soft length before pattering to the floor.

Two more pictures were in the shoot; one of Glenn wearing a towel around his waist, his back once more to the camera and dangling from one hand his mask; the empty eyes pointing towards the camera as if on eerie guard duty to make sure no one snuck up on the tall man. The last one literally stole Mike's breath away, he didn't even hear Adam's wolf whistle or lewd comments as he stared; his mouth wide open.

Glenn was stretched out on a bed; a sheet loosely draped over his hips and down between his splayed thighs for modesty but showing off the tight muscled legs and toned stomach and chest. His head was turned to the side with his hair splayed over his face enough to hide it; but the jutting of his strong jaw and the color of his piercing eyes were highly visible. In fact if one looked hard enough one could see the smooth skin and pale plump lips clearly.

The slamming of the door made them both jump and the pictures went flying up into the air; all of them fluttering down like glimmering confetti where the glossy paper caught the light. Looking at the door they seen Glenn standing there; his arms crossed over his wide chest as he fixed them both with silent stares. Not a word was spoken and they scrambled to the floor to pick up the mess and put the pictures back where they'd found them. Glenn was mad, there was no doubt about it; and it would be a bit before he spoke to them, but as they put the envelope back in place they knew that after they were forgiven for their trespass they'd back for another look…they were dating a Centerfold after all.


End file.
